


A Match

by tatterwitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Soft Boys, white haired keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/tatterwitch
Summary: “It’s….Silly.”Keith looks up at that, frowning.“It’s not silly if it’s bothering you.”Quiet hangs between them before Shiro takes a small breath. One scarred shoulder lifts, the ribbed material of his tank top dipping across the collar. His free hand rises and his fingers push through the longer strands of his haircut.“It’s this. I- It’s….I don’t know. I never thought that I’d see myself go grey.”





	A Match

**Author's Note:**

> I saw some art of the Keith that we could’ve had – White-haired, sharp-toothed anime alien boy Keith – and was immediately overcome with the Potential of Matching Hair Boyfriends.

I saw some art of the Keith that we could’ve had – White-haired, sharp-toothed anime alien boy Keith – and was immediately overcome with the Potential of Matching Hair Boyfriends.

Pairing: Shiro/Keith

Rating: General

Tags: White-haired Keith, A Dash of Angst, VLD s7 Spoilers, Silly Soft Boys Whom I Love So Very Much, Bad Jokes

 

 

They’re in the middle of an endless stretch of space when Keith sees it.

In the hazy reflection of the holo-screen panels, his face seems…different. A little less drawn, which is a bit nonsensical given the current circumstances. That’s not what draws his attention, though.

Keith turns his head and pushes a hand into the dark hair that falls over his temples. The cool blue light of the Castle highlights the faint line of white demarking his hair at the scalp.

The pale hair wasn’t too noticeable now. But it wouldn’t stay that way.

Too soon it would grow out into a stripe of white. The dye would fade from the rest of his hair.

It’d just be another thing to set him apart as….Other.

Keith pushes it back and straightens the hunch of his shoulders as bootsteps approach from behind him.

“Keith,” Shiro’s voice matches the quiet that fills the observation deck.

Keith nods in greeting.

Silence stretches between them, comfortable and warm. He’s always appreciated that; the way Shiro didn’t need to fill quiet with conversation. Silence wasn’t always solitude.

But in the quiet, Shiro’s always watching, always thinking. It’s no different in that moment.

“Hey, you okay?”

Keith hesitates. Of course he’s okay. He has Shiro back. Shiro’s alive, here, with them, with him. The situation could be better, sure, but why wouldn’t Keith be okay despite that?

“Yeah. I’m just….Thinking.”

He can feel Shiro’s eyes on him. It’s hard to stay still under that gaze. Harder still when Shiro makes a soft noise of surprise.

Keith ducks his head, shoulders lifting like that could hide what was just another mark of otherness.

Shiro’s boots appear in the corner of his vision. One toe has an old scuff. Blunt fingertips hover over Keith’s shoulder before changing course.

Keith freezes, a deer stunned in the headlights of a car.

Fingers sift through his hair and lift a lock.

There’s a beat of quiet before Keith hazards a glance up.

Shiro offers him a lopsided smile that makes his heart swell a little. Metal winks in the light as Shiro ruffles his own hair.

“We match.”

Keith’s arms loosen across his chest. His mouth his helpless against the pull that tugs it up into a smile.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s years later. Or months. Time is a thing that works oddly, Keith’s come to learn.

He has Shiro back. Again.

Shiro’s changed. Again.

But for everything, he’s still the same. He still makes Keith’s heart pound hard and makes him smile like no one else can. He’s still a leader. Still courageous and kind and comfortable in quiet.

Keith can sense that something’s bothering Shiro, though. It’s in the line between his brows and the fall of the corners of his mouth.

“You wanna talk about it?” Keith doesn’t beat around the bush as he strokes his fingertips over the palm of Shiro’s new hand.

The metal is warm to the touch. It’s smooth and retains the prints Keith’s fingers make. Iridescent blue glows brightly in the gap between Shiro’s forearm and shoulder.

“It’s….Silly.”

Keith looks up at that, frowning.

“It’s not silly if it’s bothering you.”

Quiet hangs between them before Shiro takes a small breath. One scarred shoulder lifts, the ribbed material of his tank top dipping across the collar. His free hand rises and his fingers push through the longer strands of his haircut.

“It’s this. I- It’s….I don’t know. I never thought that I’d see myself go grey.”

Something in the pit of Keith’s belly twists at the way Shiro says it.

It’s clear what he’s referring to. Between the disease that had threatened Shiro’s early youth and everything else they’d been through….And Shiro had died, still young and vibrant, before being ushered into the body he called his own, now.

“It kind of makes me feel like I’m old.”

Keith inhales sharply and reaches a hand up. Shiro’s silvery hair threads between his fingers, warm and soft. He shuffles onto his knees and throws a leg over Shiro’s lap.

Shiro’s lashes flutter as Keith leans down and lets their foreheads touch.

Their hair mingles, silver and white catching the blue light cast from Shiro’s prosthesis.

“You’re not old. And-” Keith lifts his head to press a kiss against Shiro’s crown before lowering again to nudge his head playfully against Shiro’s.

Shiro snorts a little but wraps his arms around Keith’s hips and smiles softly.

“And,” Keith continues. “We match.”

Shiro’s smile widens into a grin as he huffs at the words he’d said so long ago to Keith. The kiss he offers Keith is warm and grateful.

“Love you.” Keith murmurs it into the kiss before it breaks and they settle into quiet again.

Shiro’s face is soft as he plays with the ends of Keith’s hair.

“Hey, does this make us both silver foxes, now or-”

Pink floods Shiro’s cheeks and he chokes on a laugh. He lets his head fall forward onto Keith’s chest with a huff.

“You’re awful,” It’s all light and exasperated but warm. “I love you.”

 


End file.
